YOU'RE STILL AN INNOCENT
by Romanticly tragic perfection
Summary: : Songfic after Piper never wanted to see him, again what gave his the strength to save Wyatt, or should I say whom?


**Disclaimer: I do not own charmed or Taylor swift. **

**Summary: Songfic after Piper never wanted to see him, again what gave his the strength to save Wyatt, or should I say whom? **

Chris sat on the bridge looking down at the water. "I will save Wyatt myself and once I do, I never want to see you again," Piper had said. His mother never wanted to see him again. Chris knew she was not his mother, not yet. If she had it her way, she never would be. Chris hated himself so much at the moment. All the things he had done, the lies he had told had built up.

The boy his mother raised had grown into a monster. Wyatt had an excuse someone had turned him evil. Chris had made himself evil. Maybe he should go back to the future. He could have his final battle with Wyatt and finally die in peace. He knew that was a lie. As long as his mother hated him, he would never be at peace.

"Why am I so evil?" he yelled to the sky. He should jump. He thought looking at the water. He said he would get rid of all threats to Wyatt. Well according to his family, he was the threat. He leaned forward planning to fall headfirst. "Big brother no!" someone yelled hugging him from behind. Chris head snapped around in surprise.

Behind him was a girl who could not have been older than 14. She had dark brown hair styled in soft corkscrews, a white summer dress with pink dots, pink sandals, and a silver chain necklace with a heart shaped locket. She still looked the same. This was how she had looked the last time he saw her. The same way she looked the day that she died. "Melinda" he whispered. Her green eyes looked at him sadly.

"Hi big brother" she said softly. He scooted away from her to the other side of the bridge. "You are dead." He said. She looked concerned. "Let me explain Big brother" she said walking toward him. "You can't be here I watched you die!" he yelled waving his arm trying to use his powers. Melinda was still standing there.

"You did Big brother," she said moving her arms from around her waist. That is when Chris noticed the blood. "How are you here?" he asked cautiously. Melinda smiled sadly, "You needed me" she said placing a hand on his shoulder. Chris knew he should push her away. She was most likely a demon sent back to capture him and bring him to Wyatt. His head knew that but his heart disagreed.

His heart wanted her to be his sister. His heart wanted the little girl who used to dace around the living room singing. He wanted the girl who used to crawl into his bed because she was afraid of thunderstorms. He wanted her to be the girl who ate nothing but pancakes for a month and used to smile every time he saw her. He wanted his sister back, but that was not going to happen. She was dead and she was not coming back. "Do not touch me!" he yelled pushing her on the ground.

She looked up at him hurt "Big brother it's really me" she said. "If you are really Melinda, then tell me what your favorite movie is." He said looking down at her. "Little mermaid two" she said. Chris started pacing. "Favorite animal" he said. "Pandas" she answered. "Favorite song" "Today was a fairytale" she answered.

Chris looked away. She sounded like her and knew her favorite song but it was not enough. "Big brother it really is me. Honest to the sky promise never say goodbye," she said and Chris looked at her. "What did you say?" he demanded. Melinda looked at him. "Honest to the sky promise never say goodbye. Remember, after mom died you got mad when I said cross my heart and hope to die." Melinda said. Chris dropped to his knees and hugged her. "I'm sorry," he said kissing her head.

Melinda patted his back "It is okay Big brother", she said. Chris allowed himself to relax. "Why were you sad Big brother?" Melinda asked. Chris pulled away. "The big brother you knew is gone. In his place is an evil man who mom hates," he said sadly. Melinda shook her head. "You're not evil!" she said rubbing his back.

"If you knew the things I did, the people I hurt", he said looking down at the water. "I know Big brother." She said sitting next to him. "I was always watching you Big brother." She said looking at him. "Then you saw all the wrongs I committed." Chris said looking ashamed. "Yes I saw the wrongs but I also saw all the good!" she said. Chris looked at her sadly. "Doing good things don't make what I did okay!" Chris shouted angrily.

Melinda only smiled at his brightly. "But it does mean you're still an innocent!' she said running her hands through his hair. Chris laid his head on her shoulder. "I'm not an innocent." He whispered. Melinda smiled softly.

_"I guess you really did it this time_

_Left yourself in your warpath_

_Lost your balance on a tightrope_

_Lost your mind trying to get it back"_

Chris closed his eyes letting Melinda's voice wash over him.

_"Wasn't it easier in your lunch box days?_

_Always a bigger bed to crawl into_

_Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything_

_And everybody believed in you?"_

Chris thought about when mom used to pack him lunch for school. When he would be sad about dad not having time for him and would crawl into his mother's bed so she could hold him. He could still remember when he believed all Wyatt's lies and back when his family believed in him.

_"It's alright, just wait and see_

_Your string of lights is still bright to me_

_Oh, who you are is not where you've been_

_You're still an innocent,_

_You're still an innocent."_

Chris knew what his sister was trying to say but he had done too much wrong to be an innocent.

_"Did some things you can't speak of_

_But at night you live it all again_

_You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now_

_If only you would seen what you know now then?"_

Chris did not know how Melinda knew about the nightmares. Chris had them every time he closed his eyes to sleep. All the bad things he had done when he was Wyatt's second in command and after he left would play like a horror movie in his head. If he had known Wyatt was evil or noticed sooner then he would not be in the past and his mother would not hate him.

_"Time turns flames to embers_

_You'll have new Septembers_

_Every one of us has messed up too_

_Lives change like the weather_

_I hope you remember_

_Today is never too late to be brand new"_

'Time heals all wounds' he thought. 'I am not the only one who has done wrong' he thought about his family's constant mistreatment since he came to the past. 'Maybe we could all start over' he thought becoming hopeful.

_"It's alright, just wait and see_

_Your string of lights is still bright to me_

_Oh, who you are is not where you've been_

_You're still an innocent._

_It's okay life is a tough crowd_

_Twenty-two, and still growing up now_

_Who you are is not what you did_

_You're still an innocent,_

_You're still an innocent." _

Chris realized that Melinda was right. The future was in the middle of world war three and he was only twenty-two. He was young and he made mistakes but as long as he was still alive fighting to save the world he was an innocent.

_"Lost your balance on a tightrope,_

_It's never too late to get it back."_

Melinda finished singing and Chris stood up. "I have to go save Wyatt", he said and Melinda smiled, 'Go!" she said and Chris orbed away. Melinda sighed sadly before turning toward the women who had been hiding behind a pillar. 'I'm ready to go," she said. "You did great honey" future Piper said hugging her daughter. "I still think he would have preferred to see one of you." Melinda said. "No, my death is still too fresh.' Bianca said and future Piper nodded. "The elders say he's still too torn up about my death for me to see him", future Piper said. The three join hands and fade away.

Chris comes back to the bridge after he saved Wyatt looking for Melinda. He looks around and realizes she is gone. He sits down and thinks about all the things he still has to accomplish. Before he can return to the future when Leo orbs in. after talking Chris felt like he had made no progress. "For the record I trust you." Leo said before orbing away and Chris smiles "Thank you Melinda". He whispers before he orbs back to P3 and sleeps peacefully for the first time in a long time.


End file.
